Angel of Mercy
by angelus cado
Summary: Uncle Vernon's other sister moves to Little Whinging after Harry's fifth year, dragging her daughter Melody along with her. They're just a couple of Muggles, right? Or are they?
1. Chapter 1

Angel of Mercy--Chapter 1

The summer after fifth year wasn't going well for Harry Potter. He was awoken every morning by the nightmares that plagued him every night. He usually woke up in a cold sweat, his scar stinging.

On top of that, Uncle Vernon's other sister, Julia, and her daughter, Melody, were moving to Surrey from America. Julia had moved there with her mother when Uncle Vernon's parents had divorced when he was about ten years old, and he hadn't seen her in a few years. Vernon didn't even know how old Melody was.

Harry came downstairs one morning to cook breakfast. Aunt Julia and Melody were supposed to be arriving sometime that morning, and were going to stay with the Dursleys until most of their belongings had arrived from America. Harry was cooking the breakfast when the doorbell rang, and Dudley answered it.

"Mum! Dad! Aunt Julia and Melody are here!" he called. There was a lot of commotion in the front hall ans Vernon greeted his long-lost sister.

"Julia! You look absolutely wonderful! And this must be...er...Melody," he said.

"It's Mel," said a rude female's voice.

"Now, sweetie, is that any way to talk to your uncle?" asked another voice, also feminine.

"I'm hungry. Where's the food?" the first voice asked. _Oh, great, another __Dudley__, _thought Harry. _I wonder if overeating is hereditary?_

"It should be ready any minute. The kitchen's through there," said Uncle Vernon. Harry didn't hear any more dialogue, and soon someone entered the kitchen. She was not someone that one would associate with the name 'Dursley'.

The girl was short, with ivory skin, silky black hair and inky black eyes. She had a small silver hoop through one of her eyebrows and a silver stud in her nose. She was wearing all black: baggy black jeans, a shirt that read 'I Leave Bite Marks', and to top it all off, a black leather trench coat.

"Aren't you hot?" Harry asked.

"Nope," the girl replied. "I only wore this to freak Vern out. Mum said he's a stickler for 'normalcy'. I normally don't wear this stuff when I meet new relatives. The name's Mel."

"I'm Harry Potter," Harry said, handing Melody a plate filled with eggs, sausages, bacon, toast and hash browns.

"No wonder Dudley's so fat," remarked Melody. "You give everyone servings this big?"

"No, just Dudley," said Harry. _Well, she's different, _thought Harry.

"I'm not going to be able to eat all of this. Wanna share?" Melody asked.

"I can't. I have to finish the breakfast for everyone else," replied Harry. Just as he said that, Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, Dudley and a woman Harry assumed was Aunt Julia, entered the kitchen.

"Why are you stopping, boy?" boomed Uncle Vernon when he saw Harry talking to Melody. "Are you corrupting Melody's sweet, innocent mind with your freakishness?" Melody stifled a snicker as Vernon said this.

"No, sir," said Harry meekly. He knew better than to piss Uncle Vernon off this early in the morning. Harry went back to cooking while the grownups, Melody and Dudley sat at the table and caught up on the last several years.

Julia Dursley, or rather Phillips (she had taken her mother's maiden name when she moved with her to America when she was six), was a tall, brunette woman of thirty-six. One of the reasons she moved back to England was because her mother, Vera, had died the previous year and she wanted to reconnect with her brother and sister. She didn't give out any details about her work life.

Melody was sixteen and didn't know who her father was. She had a feeling her mother knew, but wouldn't divulge the information. Harry thought she looked vaguely familiar, but couldn't place who she reminded him of. She had taken her trench coat off, revealing spiked and studded leather cuffs adorning her wrists. She called herself a self-proclaimed computer geek who spent most of her time chatting with friends on her laptop, which she took almost everywhere. She also didn't reveal anything too specific about her life in America.

When breakfast was finished, everyone got up. Petunia, Vernon and Julia were going out onto the back porch to do more catching up, Dudley was going to Piers Polkiss' house for the day and Melody was going to lock herself in the guest room and chat with her friends on the ever-present laptop.

"I just hope you get outside sometime this summer. You're far too pale," remarked Julia.

"Don't worry, mum, I will," said Melody. She grabbed her laptop and headed up to the spare room and Julia went out to the back porch. Harry followed Melody, dragging the luggage up the stairs. He got tho the spare room to see her laying on her stomach on the bed, typing away.

"Who are you talking to?" Harry asked. A message read **SUPERFREAK has just signed in. **A few seconds later another box popped up saying **smrtgurl365 requests to chat.** Melody clicked on the box and began typing. **Hey Herms, **she wrote.

"My friend Herms. She's into most of the same things I like. A little too wrapped up in her schoolwork, though," Melody replied. A message popped up. **Hey Mel.**Melody quickly typed a response. **Are you still drowning in homework? **A few seconds later another message popped up. **Yeah, and you know it! **Melody giggled a bit and typed another message. **My plane landed this morning. I'm at my uncle's house and one of my cousins is looking over my shoulder. **Melody glared at Harry as she wrote this.

"What? I haven't had any contact with anyone who doesn't cringe at the sight of me!" exclaimed Harry.

"Fine, you can stay," replied Mel. Another message had come up. **Is he hot? **Harry turned a little red as Mel replied **I don't know. Want to meet him? **The reply was a simple **HELL YEAH!!!! **Mel smiled and typed **What's**** your address again? **The reply was quick. **179 Magnolia Crescent****.**

"Hey, that's jut a couple of streets away!" exclaimed Harry.

"Very cool. Think we'll be able to go?" Melody asked.

"Yeah. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon would love to get me out of the house for a few hours," replied Harry. He and Mel bounded down the stairs and went out to the porch.

"Hey, mum, Harry wants to show me around the neighborhood. Is that okay?" Melody asked.

"It's alright with me. What about you, Vern?" asked Julia, giving her brother a pleading look.

"Fine," said Vernon gruffly. "But I'm warning you, I catch wind of you causing any trouble and you'll be locked in your room until school starts. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." Harry and Melody left the house and were walking down the sidewalk.

"That punishment seemed a little harsh," Melody commented when they were about halfway to Magnolia Crescent.

"That was nothing. Until I was about eleven, I was locked in the cupboard under the stairs for days on end," replied Harry. They were looking for 179. They found it and Melody knocked on the door. A short (but not as short as Melody, though) girl with curly brown hair and hazel eyes answered. Her eyes lit up as soon as she saw Melody.

"Mellie!" the girl exclaimed, giving Melody a hug.

"Hiya, Herms," said Melody. They broke apart and Herms noticed Harry standing there, a surprised look on his face. Herms was the first to speak.

"Harry?"


	2. Chapter 2

Angel of Mercy--Chapter 2

"Hermione?" Harry asked, surprised. This was not the Hermione he knew from Hogwarts. The Hermione he knew was a stuffy, rule-abiding, prim and proper book-worm. The Hermione in front of him was dressed in almost the same manner as Melody, except her jeans were blue and her T-shirt read 'I don't suffer from insanity; I enjoy every minute of it!'

"Hey, Harry," replied Hermione. Melody looked from one to the other.

"Sorry for not believing you, Herms," said Melody, looking a little sheepish. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I _told _you I knew him! Did you believe me?" she said. "_No!_"

"I said I was sorry!" said Melody, looking sheepish. Hermione laughed.

"It's okay, I forgive you," said Hermione. Harry looked extremely confused.

"Wait a sec. You two know each other?" he asked. The two girls nodded in unison.

"Yeah, since we were pretty little. She's my best friend's cousin. When she came to America during one of her summer vacations, we hit it off famously," replied Melody. Hermione nodded in agreement. Harry still needed some clarification.

"Okay, I get that. But what about you knowing who I am before even meeting me?" he asked. Melody and Hermione rolled their eyes in unison.

"You're Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived. Who _wouldn't _know who you are?" said Melody.

"You're a witch, aren't you?" he asked, the information finally clicking.

"Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner! What does the young man win?" said Melody, like a cheesy game show host would. Hermione got into the act and continued.

"He wins a fun-filled summer with his cousin and best friend!" she exclaimed. Harry was extremely puzzled. This definitely was _not _the Hermione he knew. The two girls laughed at his expression.

"Okay, who are you and what the hell have you done with Hermione?" he asked. Melody and Hermione stopped laughing.

"Oh, I'm still Hermione. I just learned to loosen up, is all," replied Hermione. "Before Mellie came last summer, I was still the boring bookworm you know. But she showed me how to have fun!"

"Yeah, you really needed to loosen up. You were _way _too uptight!" said Melody.

"She's not as bad as Percy," said Harry.

"Who?" asked Melody. Harry explained.

"Our friend, Ron has a brother named Percy. He's way more uptight than Hermione ever was and ever will be," he said. Melody nodded in understanding, and the atmosphere was bordering on uncomfortable. Hermione decided to lighten up the mood.

"Hey, do you guys want to come inside? My mum was really happy that you were moving to England, Mellie," said Hermione. Melody and Harry nodded, and the three teenagers went inside the quaint little house. Mrs. Granger came straight out of the kitchen and greeted Harry and Melody.

"Melody, it's so good to see you again. Will you be going to Hogwart this year?" she asked. Melody nodded. "And this must be Harry!"

"Hello, Mrs. Granger," said Harry. He had met her before, but it was only briefly in Flourish and Blott's just before second year.

"Oh, please, call me Anne. 'Mione's said a lot about you. She thinks you're the cat's meow!" said Mrs. Granger. Hermione turned red when she said this.

"Mum!" she exclaimed. Mrs. Granger left the room, and Hermione went back to normal.

"Hey, look on the bright side. At least she didn't bring out the baby pictures!" said Melody.

"Good point," said Hermione. "Want to go outside?" Harry and Melody nodded. They went to the backyard to sit and catch up. Hermione was telling Melody about the troll incident back in first year.

"Yeah, I was really scared, but Ron and Harry came and saved me. It was really Ron's fault that I was in the bathroom moping. He said, and I quote: 'She's a nightmare, honestly. No wonder she hasn't got any friends!'" said Hermione. "He was an insensitive prat back then. Still can be, if you ask me."

"Oh, he's not that bad. Later that year, he sacrificed himself so you and I could go on and get the Philosopher's Stone," said Harry. He clarified the situation to Melody. "We thought our Potions professor was trying to steal the Stone, and went to investigate. Turns out it was our Defense Against the Dark Arts professor."

"So, what does your mother do?" Hermione asked Melody.

"She was an Auror for the American Ministry, but got relocated out here to help with the fight against You-Know-Who," she replied. Harry was slightly surprised.

"Your mum's a witch, too?" he asked.

"Yup. She's a Muggle-born and attended the Salem Witches Institute in Salem, Mass. I went there, too, until this year," Melody replied. "That was one of the reasons for Granny Vera's and Grandfather Victor's divorce. He had much the same attitude towards magic as Aunt Marge and Uncle Vernon do. And we have to live with that magic-hating asshole!"

"Hey, at least you get to move out in a couple of weeks," said Harry. "I'm stuck there all summer!"

"I might be able to arrange something," said Melody. "I'm only moving up the street from you. The old Figg place, I think."

"Oh," said Harry. Arabella Figg, Harry's cat-obsessed neighbor had gone insane during the previous school year, when she was tortured for information by one of the Death Eaters. She now resided at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies.

"Yeah, my mum and I were asked to move into that house by Dumbledore to help maintain the wards around Privet Drive," Melody was saying. After seeing the look on Harry's face, she stopped. Hermione, once again, broke the slightly uncomfortable silence.

"So, what kinds of work do you think we'll have during sixth year?" she asked.

"Do you ever stop thinking about schoolwork?" asked Harry.

"Nope," she said. The three teens decided to discuss matters of Hogwarts. They talked about different professors and students, going into detail for Melody's sake. They did a little of Malfoy bashing, which is always fun. When Melody and Harry left to return to the Dursley's, she was definitely looking forward to the next year.

A/N: Okay, here's the deal: I wrote this fic BEFORE Order of the Phoenix came out, so there are a few inconsistencies. I'm fully aware of this fact, so it's pointless to point them out to me. However, I continued to write this after I had read OotP, and while it's not totally compatible, I have included a few little details from that book. They don't show up until about chapter 6, so no worries there.

And, as I forgot to do this on the first chapter:

DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognize is property of JK Rowling and associates. Anything you don't recognize is mine. I am not making any money for writing this and no copyright infringements are intended. This is purely for my amusement.

that is the only disclaimer you're going to get


	3. Chapter 3

Angel of Mercy--Chapter 3

Summer vacation flew by. Harry and Hermione had begun dating and, along with Melody, spent most of the summer together, usually at Hermione's and never at Harry's. Vernon Dursley didn't say much about Harry's absences because he wanted to stay on good terms with his sister.

September the first came and Harry, Hermione and Melody arrived at King's Cross Station together, having gotten a ride from Melody's mother. They passed through the barrier to platform Nine and Three-Quarters, to almost run into a familiar redhead.

"Ron!" exclaimed Harry. The two boys embraced warmly and then Ron hugged Hermione, picking her up in the process.

"Put me down!" exclaimed Hermione. He did what the lady asked and turned to Melody.

"Hi, I'm Ron," he said.

"Melody, but I'll answer to anything. Harry and Hermione here have a whole list of names for me," said Melody. Harry and Hermione began rattling off some of the names.

"Mel."

"Mellie."

"Maniac Mel."

"Smelly Mellie."

"Hey, I think that's enough," said Melody, thwapping Harry playfully for that last name. They all decided to grab their stuff and board the train. They found an empty compartment at the back of the train and settled in.

For the most part, their trip was uninterrupted. They were visited by many fifth- and sixth-year Gryffindors. All the while Melody told her new friends about her life in America. She had a gift for storytelling, and she made Ron, Harry and Hermione feel like they were experiencing the stories as she was telling them.

"One time, I put one too many snake fangs in a potion I was making, and it just exploded, drenching everyone in it. I got detentions for a month cleaning out all of the bathrooms and the bedpans in the infirmary," Melody said, laughing slightly. "I still royally suck at Potions, but I've learned my lesson."

"I would hope you have. We don't need another Longbottom in that class. One is too many," said a cold voice from the door. Draco Malfoy stood there, unflanked by his bodyguards, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.

"Hey, Ferret Boy," said Melody cheerfully. Harry had told her about 'Draco Malfoy, the Amazing Bouncing Ferret'. Malfoy's face turned slightly red in anger. Apparently the memories were still painful.

"You'd do well to show me respect," he said stiffly.

"What are you going to do, scurry away like the little rodent you are?" asked Melody with a snicker. Malfoy seemed to have enough. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at her, only to be faced with four wands pointing in his direction. Melody had a cold smile on her face. "I ask you again. What are you going to do?"

Malfoy withdrew his wand. "This isn't over." He turned and swept down the corridor. The foursome replaced their wands and resumed their seats in the compartment.

"I hate people who think they're better than everyone else because of their blood. When it comes down to it, scientifically we're all the same," said Melody. The other three agreed, and they spent the rest of the trip eating sweets from the candy cart and Harry, Ron and Hermione told Melody more stories about their past years at Hogwarts. Melody burst out laughing when they told her about the second-year Polyjuice Potion fiasco.

"You turned into a cat? That's hilarious, Herms!" roared Melody.

"I could easily tell Ron how you got the nickname 'Smelly Mellie'," said Hermione with an evil smile. Melody stopped laughing immediately.

"You wouldn't," she said, slightly nervous.

"I would," said Hermione. She opened her mouth to tell the story, but Melody practically leapt across the compartment and began mercilessly tickling Hermione. The boys were enjoying the sight immensely. Melody didn't stop until Hermione began gasping and begging for mercy.

"Okay, stop, I won't tell!" she exclaimed. Melody stopped tickling and got off of Hermione. Just then, a voice boomed overhead, telling the train's passengers that they would be in Hogsmeade soon and that if you weren't in your uniforms yet, to change into them now. The girls shooed the boys out of the compartment and changed in silence.

The boys, however, had a lot to talk about. On the way to the bathroom, Ron asked Harry a few questions, all about Melody.

"Herms and Mel seem really close..." he began.

"They're not together," said Harry before Ron could finish. For some reason, Ron let out a sigh of relief.

"How did you meet her?" he asked.

"She's my cousin through marriage, and she ended up staying at Privet Drive before she could move into her new house, which is just down the street from the Dursleys'," replied Harry. They finished changing and went back to the compartment they shared with the girls. They entered to find Melody and Hermione reading, the latter _Hogwarts: a History _and the former _It _by Stephen King. Melody had changed the hoop in her eyebrow to a barely-noticeable barbell. They saw the boys enter the compartment and put their books back into their trunks.

"You two ready?" asked Harry. The girls nodded and they walked down the corridor, Harry and Hermione in front and Melody and Ron bringing up the rear. Harry and Hermione laced their fingers together, and Ron saw.

"You never said in any of your letters that you two were dating!" he exclaimed. The two turned around to face a surprised Ron.

"We thought you would be mad, so we didn't say anything," said Hermione.

"No, not angry, just surprised," said Ron, still slightly bewildered. They all decided to drop the subject, but Melody could see the jealous glint in Ron's eyes. They found an empty carriage and the trip to Hogwarts was almost wordless. They arrived at the castle and were almost immediately approached by Professor McGonagall.

"Miss Phillips, you gave us quite a scare. Hagrid thought you hadn't arrived," the stern-looking witch said.

"Sorry, Professor. I just wanted to spend some time with my friends," said Melody.

"It's quite alright, come with me," McGonagall led Melody away to the group of first-years congregating outside of the Great Hall doors. Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way to the Gryffindor table.

The sorting seemed to take forever. Ron and Harry passed the time by making silly faces at Melody, trying to make her laugh. Hermione just rolled her eyes at the boys' immature antics, and Melody just stuck her tongue out at them. Finally, Dumbledore stood.

"The Sorting is not yet finished. We have a sixth-year transfer student from the Salem Witches' Institute. May I introduce Miss Melody Phillips!" Melody stepped up and sat on the stool and McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on her head. The entire Hall, Harry, Ron and Hermione in particular, were on the edge of their seats. Finally, the Hat seemed to have made its decision. Melody Phillips would be a...

**A/N: hehehe, I'm so evil. I have this fic written to about the middle of chapter 13, so updates shouldn't be a problem. The first few chapters are quite short, but they get longer. **

**Now that you've read the chapter, could you do me a favor and review? I'll take anything you have to say, just as long as you say something. Silence is worse than a flame! **


	4. Chapter 4

Angel of Mercy--Chapter 4

"GRYFFINDOR!" yelled the Hat. Melody hopped off the stool and headed to the Gryffindor table. The plates magically filled with food and Harry and Ron dug in as if they hadn't eaten in days. Melody and Hermione just rolled their eyes in disgust as they began eating. The boys were talking about Quidditch and the girls ignored them, until Melody was addressed by Ron.

"Mel, do you play Quidditch?" he asked. Melody laughed in his face.

"Are you kidding?" she asked, still laughing. Ron looked hurt, and she stopped laughing. "Sorry. The last time I was on a broom, I lost total control during my first flying lesson. I fell off and cracked a few ribs, and I haven't been on a broomstick since."

"Oh," said Ron. Before he could stop himself, he blurted out, "Maybe I could teach you how to ride my broomstick." Harry was trying to hide his laughter as Ron recovered. "I meant _a _broomstick."

"Sure, I'd like that," replied Melody. They ate the remainder of the meal in comfortable silence, but Melody caught all of the jealous looks that Ron was shooting at his friends, who were acting all lovey-dovey.

When dinner was finished, everyone left to get to their dormitories. Harry and Hermione, being prefects, led the first years to Gryffindor Tower. Ron and Melody walked at the back of the crowd, away from the lovebirds. Ron was curious about all of the things Melody wore, and asked her about them with child-like wonder.

"What's that metal thingy in your eyebrow? Is it a Muggle identification device?" he asked. Melody had no problems answering that question because she was asked it constantly by the pure-bloods at her old school.

"I got my eyebrow pierced because I liked the look of it. That goes for everything else I wear," replied Melody.

"Oh, okay," said Ron, and they fell silent. They walked for a bit in silence, wrapped up in their thoughts.

"Something's bothering you," said Melody suddenly. Ron just stared.

"How in the bloody hell did you know that?" he asked.

"Women's intuition. And you're staring at Harry and Herms with a forlorn look in your eyes," said Melody matter-of-factly.

"Am I that obvious?" Ron asked. Melody nodded.

"So, what's up? You fancy one of them or something?" she asked. Ron shook his head no.

"Not really. I guess I'm just jealous because Harry's found someone, and I haven't," he replied. By that time they were at the portrait of the Fat Lady. Ron gave the password and they entered.

"I'm going to bed," said Melody. She smiled up at the red-headed boy. "Don't worry, you'll find someone." Melody turned and went up the girl's staircase. Ron stood there, staring at her back until he couldn't see her anymore. He then went and turned in early.

The next morning, both Ron and Melody woke up late and didn't have time for breakfast. They ran down to the potion room together, Melody keeping up remarkably well with Ron, even though he was a full foot taller than her. They arrived at the classroom together, looking disheveled because of their run. Snape took the situation differently.

"Please participate in your...romantic entanglements...on your own time," he said icily. "Fifteen points from Gryffindor each." Melody opened her mouth to protest, but Ron just led her to a table at the back. Snape began the lesson.

"Today we will make notes on the Dreamless Sleep potion," he said. He began rambling on about the ingredients and their various properties, and took no notice to the two Gryffindors at the back.

"Why did you stop me?" Melody hissed at Ron. "I was going to unleash total hell on his ass!"

"That's the reason why I stopped you," Ron replied. "Knowing Snape, he'd unleash it right back and give you detention."

"From what Harry and Herms have told me, that sounds logical," said Melody. She and Ron spent the rest of the lesson not paying much attention and doodling on their parchment. Melody had to stop had to stop herself from laughing out loud more than once. At the end of the lesson, they caught up to Harry and Hermione.

"Why were you two late?" asked Harry, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. Melody thwapped him upside the head. "Ow!"

"Boys," said Melody and Hermione in unison. All four of them headed to the greenhouses for Herbology.

Besides the almost disastrous Potions lesson, the rest of the day wasn't too bad. In Divination, Melody ran out screaming when she found out that they would be cutting up little birdies and studying their entrails. Melody was a vegetarian and didn't want to partake in the killing of animals if she didn't have to.

After dinner, Melody and Ron were doing their homework together and getting to know each other better. Melody was a good chess player, a vegetarian, an artist, liked horror movies and couldn't brew potions if her life depended on it. Ron was one of the best chess players in the school, absolutely loved Quidditch, hated Snape and Malfoy with a fiery passion and wanted to be either a professional Quidditch player or an Auror when he graduated.

"That's one of the reasons I moved here. My mum got hired to help with the You-Know-Who situation," said Melody when she heard the last bit. "I'll ask her how much training you need to become an Auror for you, if you want."

"That would be great," said Ron.

"Anytime, Ronnie," said Melody. Ron raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You just called me 'Ronnie'," he said.

"Would you prefer something else?" she asked. "Perhaps 'ickle Ronniekins'?"

"Umm, no. My older brothers call me that to annoy me," Ron said.

"How many older brothers do you have?" Melody asked.

"Five. And I have a younger sister," Ron replied.

"Shit, that's a lot," was all Melody could say.

"I get teased all the time. Since I'm the youngest boy, I'm usually the victim of Fred and George's pranks," he replied.

"You love 'em anyway," said Melody. "Hey, look on the bright side. At least you're always loved."

"But it's only family love," said Ron, his gaze moving across the room. Melody followed it to see Harry and Hermione snuggling in the corner.

"I go by what I said last night. You will find someone," Melody said. Ron's expression turned sour.

"No, I won't. Girls just see me as 'Harry Potter's sidekick'," he said.

"I don't," said Melody. Ron gave her an 'are you insane?' look, and she explained. "I see a talented Quidditch player, a blossoming chess master and someone who can brighten up almost anyone's day with a funny joke." She decided to hold off on the other things she thought, because they would have sacred him a bit.

"Really?" he asked.

"Really really," replied Melody with a smile. Before she could stop herself, she pecked him lightly on the cheek. Ron touched the place Melody had kissed him as she got up and went to her dormitory.

This was going to be an interesting year.

As the weeks went by, Melody and Ron became pretty good friends. Harry were in their own love-struck, life-is-beautiful world, while the other two were crew members on the S.S. Lonely and Deprived, and had to depend on each other for companionship. They were quite close, but their relationship was strictly platonic. So far.

One day a couple of weeks into term, the sixth-year Slytherin-Gryffindor potions class finally got to brew the Dreamless Sleep potion. Melody was nervous. Very nervous.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine," soothed Ron as they got the ingredients.

"No, I won't. I've got the theory fine. It's the mixing I can't do. Hell, I couldn't bake a cake in my Easy-Bake Oven when I was little," Melody fretted.

"A what?" asked Ron, confused.

"Muggle thing," dismissed Melody. They returned to their table and began to brew.

The potion brewing was tedious. Ron was by no means the best students in the class, but he got by. Together, they read each of the steps carefully and added the ingredients accordingly. Despite their efforts, it still turned out wrong. The potion was more of a paste than a liquid. They had no time to fix it because Snape was upon them.

"Too thick," was all he said.

"No shit, Sherlock," said Melody sarcastically, glaring at the greasy-hared professor.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor and a detention for language," said Snape icily, returning the dark-haired girl's glare. Ron just looked from the professor to his friend while they glared at each other. _She must be really brave to stand up to Snape, _thought Ron. _No wonder she's in Gryffindor! _Snape was the first to break the glare when he swept off to grade everyone else's potions. A few minutes later the bell rang and the class was dismissed.

"Miss Phillips, stay after," said Snape. Since it was the last class before dinner, Melody had no worries about being late for another class. "You will serve your detention now. I have a barrel full of dead toads that need to be disemboweled. You are not to leave until that task is done." Snape pointed to a large barrel against the wall and handed Melody a scalpel. Melody cringed as she began working. To make the job easier, she pretended each and every little toad had Snape's face plastered on it.

A few hours later, Melody finally got out of the dingy Potions dungeon. She had missed dinner, but she really didn't care. She just wanted to get into a nice, hot shower and get the frog slime off of her.

Melody stormed into the Gryffindor common room. Ron looked up from _Quidditch Through the Ages. _When she sat next to him, Ron sniffed the air and made a face.

"What the hell is that smell?" he asked.

"That hook-nosed greaseball made me disembowel an entire barrel of toads," Melody replied. She switched to a mock whine. "And now I smell like toadie juices."

"Well, I'd hug you, but I don't want to smell like toadie juices either," said Ron with a smile.

"Meanie," said Melody, sticking her tongue out at him. "I'm taking a shower. I don't fancy smelling like eau de Toad. See you later." Melody headed to the bathroom, leaving Ron in the common room.


	5. Chapter 5

Angel of Mercy: Chapter 5

The next day was a Hogsmeade weekend. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Melody went to the quaint little village to shop for dress robes. While Hermione and Melody were looking in the women's section of the shop, Ron and Harry were looking for robes of their own.

"Hey, Harry?" asked Ron.

"Hmmm?"

"How would you ask a girl to go out with you?" Ron asked.

"Well, I would start a conversation, bring up the subject and then ask," replied Harry. "Who's the lucky girl?"

"I don't even know if she'll say yes," said Ron.

"I think I know who," said Harry knowingly.

"Really? Who?" asked Ron, half-praying that Harry wouldn't guess who it was.

"Mellie," said Harry simply.

"Okay, can everyone read me like a book?" asked Ron.

"Well, it's kind of obvious," said Harry. "I'd ask her soon, though. Like, today."

"Why?" asked Ron.

"Well, she's already gotten a few offers, and Seamus id thinking of asking her," replied Harry. He knew this ploy would hurry Ron up.

"He'd better not," Ron growled. They paid for their robes and left the shop. They made their way to the Three Broomsticks, where they were supposed to meet Hermione and Melody.

They entered the crowded pub and found the girls immediately. Seamus was at their table as well, and he was talking to Melody, apparently asking her something. Before Harry and Ron could get close enough to hear the conversation, Seamus got up and left the table. As he passed Harry, Seamus winked covertly at Harry. Smiling to himself, Harry sat down next to Hermione.

"Hey, luv," said Harry, kissing Hermione on the cheek.

"Get a room!" exclaimed Ron and Melody. They looked at each other, and then burst out laughing. When their laughter subsided a little, Ron turned serious.

"What did Seamus want?" he asked.

"Wanted to ask me to the ball," Melody replied, taking a sip of her butterbeer.

"And?" prompted Ron.

"And I turned him down," replied Melody. "I was planning to ask the guy I wanted to go with if he didn't ask me."

"And who would that lucky bloke be?" asked Ron playfully.

"You're going to have to guess," Melody replied. Hermione just rolled her eyes. She, along with everyone else in Gryffindor, knew who Melody wanted to go with. Everyone except Ron, that is.

"Let's see...he's sweet, adorable, a kick ass Quidditch player, fantastic chess player and one of the nicest people I know," said Melody.

"Ummm, Harry?" guessed Ron.

"In case you haven't noticed, he's taken. And I said he was a _good_ chess player," said Melody.

"Oh, right," said Ron. "Dean?"

"No."

"Neville?"

"No."

"Colin Creevey?"

"I did say a _good _Quidditch player, didn't I?" Melody asked, looking to Harry and Hermione. Both nodded.

"Oh, right," said Ron. "Draco Malfoy?"

"I'm not even going to justify that with a response," Melody said.

"Goyle?"

"Look, if you haven't gotten it by now, I don't think you'll ever get it!" Melody said in exasperation. With that, she got up and left the pub, Ron staring after her, confused.

"What did I do?" he asked.

"You're still an insensitive prat, you know that?" said Hermione, rolling her eyes. When Ron still looked confused, she spelled it out for him. "She wanted to go with you, you git!"

"Really?" asked Ron. Harry and Hermione nodded empathetically. "I really screwed up this time, didn't I?"

"Yeah, bit of you catch her soon, you might still have a chance," replied Harry. Ron didn't need to be told twice. He got up and ran from the pub, leaving a slightly surprised Harry and Hermione in his wake.

"How much does he like her?" Hermione asked, looking at her boyfriend.

"More than you'll ever know. With him, I think it was love at firs sight," replied Harry. Hermione laughed slightly and spent some quality time with Harry.

Meanwhile in the streets of Hogsmeade, Ron was running around, looking for Melody. He finally saw her coming out of Honeydukes with a large sack of candy. Ron jogged to catch up with her.

"Hey, Mel," he said. Melody ignored him. "What's all of the candy for?"

"Well, I was planning on cursing it and send it to you, but then I realised that it would be a waste of perfectly good candy, so I'm going to eat it instead," Melody replied. Ron had to hand it to her; Melody could be as evil as Fred and George sometimes.

"Look, I'm sorry! How was I supposed to know you liked me?" Ron asked. Melody just stared before she started shrieking at him.

"How were you supposed to know?!" she shrieked, making Ron wince. She lowered her voice so as not to attract attention. "Why else would I spend time with you?"

"So, you really meant all of those nice things you said?" asked Ron.

"Look, I wouldn't have said them if I didn't mean them," Melody said. "Harry and Herms were right."

"About what?" asked Ron.

"You really are the most oblivious person in the world!" Melody replied.

"Hey, I don't have much experience with girls. My last date was the Yule Ball in fourth year, and my date left me for some older guy from Beauxbatons," replied Ron. "Hell, even Neville's getting more action than me!"

"That's not something you tell your potential girlfriend, you know," Melody said with a laugh.

"Is that what you think you are?" Ron asked. Melody just looked at him with a smile on her face. "Are you going to kiss me?"

"Thinkin' about it," she replied. She stepped forward and kissed Ron, rising onto her tiptoes. Ron encircled her waist with his arms to steady her and kissed back. There was nothing in the world except them. That is, until they heard a catcall.

"Get a room!" The two teenagers turned to see Harry, Hermione and most of the other sixth-years. They were all grinning.

"Jeez, it took you long enough," said Seamus.

"Yeah, we don't think we could take any more of 'I like Melody so much'," agreed Dean. Ron blushed, the tops of his ears turning red.

"Okay, there's nothing more to see here! Break it up, people!" exclaimed Ginny from her spot next to Neville. The crowd grumbled, but dispersed. When everyone left, Ron turned to Melody, looking down into her eyes.

"Melody, will you go to the ball with me?" he asked sincerely.

"I don't know. I might take Seamus up on his offer instead," Melody replied, fighting the mad urge to grin. At Ron's stricken expression, she said, "Of course I'll go with you!"

Ron grinned and kissed her without warning. When they came up for air, both were grinning like fools. Hand in hand, they went back up to the castle.

A few days after their little 'display' in Hogsmeade, Melody and Ron were under scrutiny from the Gryffindors. They were expecting another display from Gryffindor's newest couple. After about four days of constant surveillance, Melody was beginning to get fed up.

"God, I feel like I'm on 'Big Brother' or something," said Melody one lunchtime as she plopped herself gracelessly in the seat next to Ron. He looked puzzled, and Melody just said, "Muggle thing, I'll explain later."

"Oh, okay," said Ron. He viciously dug into his lunch. Apparently the constant scrutiny had no ill effects on his appetite.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Mudblood slut and her Gryffindor pig," said a cold, amused voice. Draco Malfoy stood in front of them, looking down his nose to them and smirking.

"Excuse me?" said Ron, his face growing red in anger. He hated it when people insulted him, his friends and especially his girlfriend. Melody placed a soothing hand on Ron's arm.

"I'll handle this," she said quietly. She turned to Malfoy, her obsidian eyes narrowed at the blonde Slytherin. "Why the hell did you say that?"

Malfoy was taken aback, because no one ever questioned why he did things. However, he recovered quickly. "Because you are. You're a dirty Mudblood. To top it all off, you're with Weasel, the bottom of wizarding kind!"

"_I'm _dirty and nasty!? Look at you! You'll fuck anything that walks! I don't even want to think about the diseases that are crawling all over you," Melody said.

Malfoy was taken aback again. He was used to people bowing down to him and answering his every whim. "You should be bowing down to me! I am a sex god!"

"Ummm, okay, whatever makes you feel better about yourself. In my opinion, why should I take used goods when I can have a brand new model?" After she said this, Melody kissed Ron to demonstrate what she meant. They got so wrapped up in themselves that they didn't notice that Malfoy was still there.

"You two make me sick!" he said disgustedly. Malfoy stalked off, put out that he had been insulted by a girl who was with a Weasley. Ron and Melody, noticing that they were in a _very_ public place, scurried off to find a private corner to snog in.


	6. Chapter 6

Angel of Mercy---Chapter 6

About a week before the ball, on a Friday, Melody was sitting at her usual spot at the Gryffindor table beside Ron and across from Harry and Hermione. She was talking to her friends when a post owl landed in front of her with a letter in its beak. Melody was a little puzzled, but took the letter from the owl. It nipped her finger affectionately and flew off.

"Whose owl was that?" asked Ron.

"It's my mum's," Melody replied. "But my birthday isn't until next week."

"Well, open it," said Hermione. Melody broke the wax seal and unrolled the parchment.

_Dear Melody,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I was interested about your last letter, and I just had to reply. You have a boyfriend now, huh? What's he like? How long have you been dating? How did you meet him? I want all of the details!_

_I was planning on making this a surprise, but I guess I'll tell you now. I'm coming to visit! I was hoping I could meet this Ron fellow when I came. Why don't we meet at the Three Broomsticks at one o' clock on Saturday?_

_Send a reply soon!_

_Love,_

_Mum_

"Your mum wants to meet me?" asked Ron after he had finished reading the letter over his girlfriend's shoulder.

"Yes," replied Melody. "Is there a problem?"

"No," replied Ron. "I just didn't think that this would happen so soon."

"Look on the bright side," said Hermione. "At least you don't have to deal with an overprotective father polishing his wand while he asks you questions like 'What are your intentions with my daughter?'"

"Too true," said Ron. Melody, having finished her breakfast, got up from the table. Since she and Ron didn't have classes first thing that morning, they were going to go 'study'.

"You coming, Ronnie?" she asked. Ron's ears turned a little red at Harry and Hermione's good-natured laughing. He got up and wrapped a protective arm around Melody's waist before leading her out of the Great Hall. As soon as they were out of sight, Ron leaned in and kissed her.

"You're gorgeous," he said when they had to come up for air. His ice-blue eyes gazed into her raven-black ones. He thought he had seen those eyes before, but he couldn't remember where.

"No I'm not, not really," said Melody, rising onto her tiptoes to return Ron's kiss. When they finally broke, Ron had lifted Melody off the ground. He gently set her back down to earth.

"Yes you are," Ron said firmly. They always had this argument, and it drove their housemates crazy.

"Fine, I won't argue with you," said Melody, smiling. Hand in hand, they left the castle for a walk around the grounds.

"So, why _don't _you have a father that would polish his wand and ask awkward questions?" asked Ron when they got outside.

"I'm not the person to ask, because I don't know myself," replied Melody softly. It hurt a little to talk about this topic, because she knew without knowing that her father was alive somewhere. And he was close, very close.

"Oh," said Ron. They walked together in silence for a few seconds until a voice addressed them.

"What are two Gryffindors doing outside, when you should be in class?" asked the silky, unmistakable voice of Professor Snape. Ron and Melody turned and glared at the Potions Master. Snape seemingly looked surprised, but covered it up well.

"For your information, _Professor_, we don't have a class this morning," Melody replied. "Don't worry; you'll still be tortured by us in Potions this afternoon."

"Five points from Gryffindor for talking back to a teacher," said Snape automatically. Without another word, Snape turned and strode purposefully back to the castle, his robes billowing out behind him. Melody stuck her tongue out at his back.

"I really hate that guy," said Melody. Ron wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Come on, let's go back to the castle," he said, leading Melody up to the school. Melody followed submissively, not eager to start a fight right then.

The afternoon Potions class was, for lack of a better word, hell. Snape was extremely vindictive, taking points for absurd reasons. A few of them included breathing too loudly and smiling too widely.

When Harry, Hermione, Ron and Melody finally got out of the dungeon classroom, they were looking forward to the weekend. It was a Hogsmeade trip the next day, and Harry and Ron were excited to restock their pranking supplies. That is, until Melody reminded Ron that they had to see her mother.

"Oh, right," Ron said, making a face.

"Come on, it won't be that bad," said Melody. "As long as you stay away from 'I'm the guy who has secret fantasies about your daughter', you should be okay."

"Are you sure?" asked Ron, uncertain. He really liked Melody, and hoped her mother liked him.

"Of course I'm sure," said Melody with a smile.

"I hope you're right," Ron said, still doubting his girlfriend.

The next day, the foursome made their way down to the small wizarding village. It was a few hours before Ron and Melody had to meet her mother, so they made their way to Honeydukes Sweet Shoppe. They perused the aisles in search for their favorite candies. Ron was in search for Chocolate Frogs so he could get the cards and Melody wanted some Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

When they were finished at the shop, Harry and Ron went to Zonko's and Hermione and Melody went to a little out-of-the-way bookshop that Hermione had found in her fourth year. They looked for nothing in particular, just browsing, when Hermione asked Melody something.

"So, how are things with you and Ron?" she asked.

"Fine," replied Melody. "Any reason why you're asking?"

"No, no reason," said Hermione. "Are you nervous about seeing your mother?"

"Why would I be?" was Melody's response. She checked her watch. "Oh crap, I have to go meet my mum in fifteen minutes! See you later Herms!"

Melody bolted out of the bookshop and ran into Ron, who had just come out of Zonko's across the street. She slipped her hand in his and they went to the Three Broomsticks together. They entered and found a table in a corner, away from everyone else.

"Nervous?" asked Ron.

"No," replied Melody. "Are you?"

"Just a little bit," replied Ron. "Are you sure your mum will like me?"

"If she doesn't at first, she will eventually," Melody replied. Just then someone approached the table.

"Is this a private party, or can anyone join?" Melody turned to see her mother standing behind her.

"Mum!" she exclaimed, jumping up and hugging her mother. Ron just sat there, not sure what to do. When the two Phillips women broke apart, Julia looked at Ron.

"So, this is Ron?" she asked, turning to her daughter. Melody nodded and the two women sat at the table, Melody next to her boyfriend and Julia sat across from them.

"H-hi," stammered Ron, suddenly growing shy. Julia smiled slightly.

"You can relax, you know. I'm not going to curse you or anything," she said.

"Of course not," said Ron. "Wasn't thinking about that."

Just then Madam Rosemerta came by and asked if she could get anyone anything. Julia ordered redcurrant rum and Melody and Ron ordered a Butterbeer each.

"So, what attracted you to my daughter?" Julia asked Ron. The redheaded sixteen-year-old shot Melody a look that plainly read 'I thought you said I wouldn't be asked questions like that'. Melody just smiled smugly. Knowing that he wasn't going to get any help from his girlfriend, Ron answered the question.

"I guess it was her outspoken nature," replied Ron. "She's the only one besides my friends and I to talk back to this one professor."

"Really? Which professor is that?" asked Julia, her interest perked.

"A miserable old bat that goes by the name Snape," Melody began. "I swear that man is a born bastard. If I hadn't seen him outside yesterday, I would have sworn he was a vampire or something." She stopped talking when she saw her mother's amused expression. "He's standing right behind me, isn't he?"

"Very perceptive, Miss Phillips," said a silky voice. Melody turned and feigned a bright expression.

"How nice to see you!" she exclaimed brightly, hoping Snape would believe it. Evidently, he didn't.

"Save it, Miss Phillips," he said curtly. "But if you don't want any points taken, I suggest you express your opinions in a less public setting." With that, Snape swept out of the pub, his robes billowing out behind him characteristically. Melody gave him the finger behind his back.

"Snape has left the building," said Ron with a grin.

"So, that was Professor Snape, huh?" asked Julia. Melody nodded. "I can see why you think he's a vampire, if you compare him to the Muggle movies with vampires in them. Unfortunately, real vampires look nothing like him."

Ron was a little surprised; Melody wasn't. Melody grinned at her boyfriend's shocked expression.

"Close your mouth, you're catching flies," she said, pushing his jaw closed with her index finger. "Where did you think I got my outspokenness from?"

"I don't know," was all Ron said. He checked his watch. "I'm going to see if Harry's still in the Quidditch shop." Ron got up from his seat and pecked Melody on the lips before leaving.

"He seems like a nice boy," said Julia when Ron was out of earshot.

"He's really sweet. Was a bit oblivious in the beginning, though," said Melody. "He guessed most of the guys in our year when he was trying to guess who I wanted to go to the Halloween dance with. It took me storming out and Herms practically spelling it out to him before he got it."

"I could see that happening," Julia said with a laugh. She abruptly changed the subject. "Do you happen to know Professor Snape's first name?"

Melody looked horrified. "You don't fancy him, do you?" she asked.

"No, don't worry, you won't have to see him in his boxers or anything," said Julia with a laugh. Melody shuddered at the thought of Snape in his underwear, but sighed with relief nonetheless. "He just reminded me of someone that I worked with in the past."

"Oh," was all Melody could say. "I should probably get out of here. Ron's probably wondering what's taking me so long."

"You go, then. Don't worry about the bill, I'll get it," said Julia. They rose, and mother and daughter shared another embrace. "You take care of yourself. I don't want any owls telling me that you've gotten yourself in major trouble."

"Don't worry mum, that won't happen," said Melody. She left her mother in the pub and went in search for her boyfriend and her other friends. Julia smiled and just shook her head. That kid was going to get in a lot of trouble if she didn't keep her mouth shut.


	7. Chapter 7

Angel 0f Mercy--Chapter 7

"Come on Melody, we're going to be late!" exclaimed Hermione impatiently. It was the night of the Halloween Ball, and the two Gryffindor sixth-years were running late.

"Don't have a cow, Herms. I'm almost done," said Melody calmly. "Just let me get my earrings in."

Once the earrings were in, diamond studs from her mother, Melody followed Hermione down the stairs to the common room. When she got there, the look on Ron's face was priceless.

"Do I have to keep reminding you to close your mouth? You're going to swallow a bug one of these days!" Melody exclaimed with a grin. When Ron didn't respond, Melody rose to her tiptoes and kissed him, effectively closing his mouth. When they came up for air, Ron had wrapped his arms around Melody's waist and was holding her a few inches off the ground. He gently put her down, and took in her appearance.

"Wow," was all he said.

'Wow' could pretty much sum it up. Melody looked gorgeous in dark purple, sparkly robes that accented her figure nicely. Her robes weren't clingy, but they weren't a potato sack, either. Her long black hair was a waterfall down her back, and had purple steaks running through it. Her onyx eyes sparkled with happiness as she looked up at her boyfriend.

"Not too bad yourself, Ronnie," Melody replied with a grin, making Ron's ears turn red at the nickname. Everyone laughed at the endearment, making the rest of Ron's head match his ears. Melody kissed him again, longer and more relaxed, not caring if people yelled at them. When they finally came up for air amongst catcalls and whistles, Ron's face was literally on fire. "Come on, let's get going."

Melody grabbed Ron's hand and they made their way to the Great Hall. When they got there, many people were milling around. The ball was open to all Hogwarts students and any Hogwarts alumni that wanted to attend. Ron's face went from fire red to chalk white when he saw two familiar red heads.

"What's the matter, Ron?" asked Melody when she saw the change in Ron's face. She followed his gaze to see two identical red headed boys coming towards them; both of them had identical, slightly evil grins on their faces.

"Oh, don't look so scared, ickle Ronniekins," said one of the twins.

"We're not going to embarrass you," added the other.

"Much," they said in unison.

"My twin brothers," said Ron. "Mel, these are my brothers, Fred and George. Fred, George, this is my girlfriend, Melody Phillips."

"Girlfriend, eh?" asked one. He shared another slightly evil grin with his twin. "Mum never told us you had a girlfriend."

"Neither did you, mind," agreed the other twin. Melody was getting slightly confused; she couldn't tell one twin from the other.

"I never told mum," replied Ron. "Melody's mum just met me last week, actually."

"Well then, we think it's time for the Weasley family to meet Ron's new girlfriend," said the first twin. "I am George Robert Weasley, the owner of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes."

"And I am Frederick Jonathan Weasley, better known as Fred, and the _other _owner of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes," said the other twin. Both of them grabbed one of Melody's hands each and kissed the knuckles lightly.

"Well, I'm happy to meet you too," said Melody, giggling. Both twins grinned at her, but looked at Ron when he cleared his throat.

"As much as I hate to break up this meet-and-greet, Melody and I have to go find our table," said Ron, grabbing Melody's hand and dragging her into the Great Hall.

"Well, they were nice," said Melody as they sat down with Harry and Hermione.

"Those were the brothers that transfigured my teddy bear into a gigantic spider when I was three," said Ron. "That's the reason why I hate spiders so much."

"They looked like they had matured a lot since they were five," said Melody.

"Looks can be deceiving," said Ron. "But I don't want to talk about that. Let's go dance."

Hermione and Harry shared a look; Ron usually didn't willingly get onto a dance floor to 'get his groove on', so to speak. Of course, the last ball the school had had was the Yule Ball during the TriWizard tournament, when Ron and Harry had taken the Patil twins.

A slow song had started up and Ron and Melody began swaying to the music. They looked so comfortable in each other's arms, which earned jealous glares from a few people around, mostly from people who had gone to the ball alone.

"You look absolutely stunning, my dear," Ron whispered in Melody's ear. "Everyone's looking at you." Melody blushed slightly as she stood on tiptoe to kiss him. It was beginning to get a little hot and heavy when someone cleared their throat nearby. The kissing couple turned to see Professor Snape standing no more than three feet away, looking very annoyed.

"In the words of your year-mates, 'get a room'," he said emotionlessly. "Five points each from Gryffindor, and if you wish to continue, please take your activities elsewhere." Abruptly, the Head of Slytherin swept off, leaving Ron and Melody speechless.

"I had such a good comeback for that," remarked Melody when the greasy Professor was out of earshot. "Come on; let's go out to the garden."

The two Gryffindors went outside to the small rosebush maze just outside the entrance hall doors. Almost immediately, Melody saw a familiar figure.

"Mum?" asked Melody. The woman turned around, and it was, in fact, Julia Phillips. Both women's faces broke into a smile as they walked towards each other.

"Why aren't you inside enjoying yourselves?" asked Julia.

"We couldn't be in the same room as that overgrown bat, Snape," Melody replied. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be on an assignment?"

"This is my assignment," replied Julia. "I'm staying here until Christmas break to watch over the school. Every two months a new Auror comes and relieves the one on duty."

"Ah," said Melody, silently cursing. She wouldn't have any privacy if her mother was staying at the school for almost two months.

"And if you're thinking what I think you're thinking, I'll be extremely busy so I probably won't see you," said Julia. "After all, I'm supposed to be keeping a close eye on the school to make sure Voldemort doesn't try anything funny." Ron flinched at the mention of Voldemort's name.

"Well, it was nice to see you again, Ms. Phillips," said Ron, taking Melody's hand and bolting down one of the paths. Julia just shook her head and went off in the opposite direction, not wanting to bother her daughter and her boyfriend.

Melody and Ron went and strolled through the maze. There was absolutely no one there, which they found extremely odd. Of course, it was relatively early in the evening, so there was plenty of time for snogging couples to get outside and find a quiet spot to spend time with their significant others.

Ron surprised Melody by suddenly bending down and brushing his lips against hers. He was about to pull away, but Melody laced her fingers through his hair and pulled his face for another kiss. They got wrapped up in what they were doing that they didn't see a blond haired Slytherin come by.

"Do you two mind? I'd rather not lose my lunch," Malfoy said, gagging a little. The amorous couple ceased their actions and glared at the boy.

"If you don't like it, than don't watch," Melody retorted before she pulled Ron down for another kiss. Malfoy grabbed Melody's arm and wrenched her from Ron's arms. He held his wand to her throat and glared at her with as much hate as he could muster. Melody stood there, unable to move from fright.

"It's not a good idea to talk back to me, Mudblood," Malfoy hissed. Before he could say any incantations, Ron beat him to it.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Ron exclaimed. Malfoy was knocked away from Melody and he flew before a tree stopped him. He slid down the trunk and was out cold. His wand landed about ten feet away.

"Come on, let's get out of here," said Melody. They turned around and were about to leave, but they were stopped by a black-clad, sadistic professor.

"Come with me," was all he said.

Dejectedly, the two sixth years followed Snape to their approaching doom.


	8. Chapter 8

Angel of Mercy--Chapter 8

Ron and Melody followed Snape down to the bowels of the school, dreading their fate. They didn't want to know what their Potions professor had planned for them; whatever it was, it was going to be bad. Ron reached down and squeezed Melody's hand reassuringly. Melody reciprocated it, more for herself than anything else.

"In here," said Snape, ushering the Gryffindors into his office. He pointed at the chairs in front of his desk. "Sit." Melody and Ron sat.

"Before you say anything, sir..." Melody began, but Snape cut her off.

"Silence!" he said harshly, giving Melody a death glare. "I have never seen any students at this school conduct themselves in the manner you have tonight. You attacked another student, something I would never expect from anyone, even you _Gryffindors._"

"Malfoy attacked us first!" Ron exclaimed. Melody nodded in agreement. Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so?" he asked. "Do you have any proof?"

"Well no, but..." began Melody, but another voice cut in.

"Yes they do."

The three occupants of the office turned to see Julia Phillips leaning against the doorframe. "I saw the entire thing."

"Did you now?" asked Snape softly. "And who might you be?"

"I would think you would remember me," said Julia with a smirk. It had been seventeen years since they had worked together, and she had had a child since then, but Julia didn't think she had changed _that _much.

"Weasley, Phillips, fifteen points from Gryffindor will be taken from each and a detention for attacking a fellow student. Now get out of my sight before I make the punishment harsher," said Snape. Ron and Melody didn't need to be told twice as they scampered out of the office as quickly as humanly possible.

"I hope my mum gets out of there ok," said Melody, saying a silent prayer for Julia. "She's all I have left, except for Uncle Vernon and his family."

"If Snape does your mum in, you can always move in with me," said Ron, stopping and pressing Melody up against a wall. "It'll be a little squished, but you could always sleep in my room."

"What would your mother say?" asked Melody, running her fingers through Ron's red hair.

"She doesn't have to know," he said, smiling slightly. "I could just lock you in my room and never let you out." He leaned down and kissed his girlfriend lightly before raining kisses down her throat and all over her face.

"We both know that won't happen," said Melody. "Come on, let's get out of here before that greasy bat comes around and takes off more points."

"But I don't wanna," whined Ron, pouting.

"Keep your lip like that and I'll glue it to your nose," said Melody, a mischievous twinkle in her eye. "Come on, I found this really cool tower that I wanted to show you. I don't think it's been used in a while, so there's a slim chance that we'll be bothered."

"That's what silencing and locking charms are for, luv," said Ron. "Now come on, let's go!"

Melody grabbed Ron's hand and dragged him up to the unused tower room.

---

The next morning, Melody and Ron crept silently back to the portrait of the Fat Lady. When they got there, the guardian of their common room glared at them.

"Where have you two been?" the portrait asked.

"Around," replied Melody. "Snape's a git."

The last phrase was evidently the password, because the portrait swung open, and the sixth years entered the common room. It was still early, so they thought that no one was in the common room. Of course they were wrong.

"Where the hell have you two been?" asked Harry from one of the couches. Hermione was sitting with him.

"We lost track of time," said Ron, his ears turning red at the thought of the previous night's activities. "It's not a big deal."

"It's a very big deal," said Harry. "You're talking about my cousin here."

"I'm only your cousin through marriage," retorted Melody.

"You're dating my best friend," said Ron. "You don't see me getting all protective over her."

"But you know I can take care of myself," said Hermione.

"And I can't?" asked Melody, her temper starting to take over. While her fuse wasn't anywhere near as short as Ron's, she could still be scary when she got angry.

"We weren't saying that," said Harry. "It's just...well...you're the only family I have that doesn't flinch at the sight of me since Sirius died. I'm just a little protective of you, that's all."

"I thank you for you concern, Harry, but I really don't need it," said Melody. She mentally kicked herself when she saw the expression on his face. "Look, I've been used to taking care of myself for the longest time, and it's still a little strange to have someone looking out for me."

"OK," said Harry, still looking at the raven-haired girl warily.

"You know, I don't think we've visited Hagrid yet," said Hermione, changing the subject. Everyone agreed to it, because Harry wanted to see his first friend in the wizarding world, and Melody hadn't met him yet.

The foursome walked down to Hagrid's hut in amiable silence. Ron had an arm flung protectively around Melody's waist, drawing her close in an effort to protect the small girl from the chill November air. Harry and Hermione were just up ahead, leading the way.

They reached the small cabin on the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest. Harry knocked on the door, and almost immediately they were greeted by loud, deep barks from Hagrid's boarhound, Fang. Soon after, the door swung open and a beaming Hagrid filled the doorframe.

"I was wonderin' when you lot was goin' to come and visit," he said, ushering the four sixth year Gryffindors into the cabin. "I was thinkin' that you might have forgotten where me cabin was."

"Sorry Hagrid," said Harry. "We've been a bit busy, and this was the first chance we could get to visit."

"Ah, no harm done," said Hagrid, bustling around and getting tea ready. "Who's the new girl?"

"Hagrid, meet Melody Phillips," said Harry. "Melody, Hagrid, Hagrid, Melody."

"Pleasure," said Melody and Hagrid at the same time.

"So, how did you meet Harry?" asked Hagrid as he placed a mug of tea in front of everyone.

"My mum and his uncle are siblings," Melody replied.

"You a Muggle-born, then?" asked Hagrid. The question was just out of curiosity; there were no malicious tones in it whatsoever. Melody shook her head.

"Half, I think," she replied. "My mum's family is all Muggles except for her, and I've never known my father."

"Ah, I know the feeling," said Hagrid knowingly. "I ne'er knew me mum either. Left when I was abou' three, see. O'course, it isn't in their natures to be motherly, is it?"

"Uh, right," said Melody, not sure what Hagrid was talking about. Hermione decided to change the subject.

"So, what creatures do you have planned for us to learn about next?" she asked.

"Ah, that's a surprise, that is," Hagrid replied ambiguously. The original Gryffindor Trio spent most of the afternoon trying to get Hagrid to tell them what they were studying next. Melody just sat back and watched, not really knowing what to say. She didn't take Care of Magical Creatures because of the simple fact that she didn't have enough time in her schedule. She didn't want to end up like Hermione in her third year, with all of the mess concerning the Time-Turner.

They all spent a pleasant morning together, drinking tea and politely refusing Hagrid's rock cakes. When lunch rolled around, Hagrid offered to cook, but Harry, Ron and Hermione had had enough experience with his cooking that they made excuses to get back to the castle.

"So, what's not in whose nature?" asked Melody when they were far enough away from Hagrid's cabin.

"Who what in the what now?" asked Harry.

"Hagrid was talking about how his mother left when he was three, and that being motherly wasn't in her nature," Melody said.

"Oh, that," said Harry. "I guess its okay to tell you."

"Hagrid's a half giant," Ron blurted out. Hermione glared at her friend's lack of tact.

"So?" asked Melody. "It's just like werewolves. Not all giants can be horrible, just like all werewolves are monsters all the time."

"Thank you!" said Hermione. "I've been trying to get that through their heads for years now!"

"Uh oh, here we go again," muttered Ron. Harry took his cue and kissed Hermione, effectively shutting her up. They went back to the castle for lunch in amiable silence.


	9. Chapter 9

**Angel of Mercy—Chapter 9**

Classes started up after Halloween weekend as usual. On Monday morning, the Gryffindors had Potions with the Slytherins. Snape glared at Melody and Ron before beginning the lesson.

"Guess he's still a little pissed about Halloween," Melody whispered to her boyfriend.

"Fifteen points from Gryffindor, Miss Phillips," said Snape, not looking away from the blackboard. He turned and faced the class. "Today, you are going to make the Skele-Gro potion because the Hospital Wing supply is dangerously low. You may begin now."

Everyone got their ingredients together and began brewing the potion. Ever since the Dreamless Sleep fiasco, Melody and Ron were much more careful in following the directions. Most of the time Ron and Melody did quite well, even if Snape didn't give them the credit they deserved; other times they bombed so badly that they made even Neville look good. Of course, Neville always looked better because he had Hermione as a partner.

"I want you all to be very, _very _careful, as I don't want anyone to end up in the hospital wing," said Snape. After that warning, everyone was much more careful.

The potion was fickle. I had to be exactly the right temperature, and had to be stirred just so. When the potion was finally finished and the class was finally allowed to go, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Melody all breathed a sigh of relief.

"I hope I never see another potion as long as I live," said Ron.

"I really hate to say this, love, but you're stuck in Potions until you graduate," said Melody.

"I didn't need to be reminded, you know," said Ron. He stuck his bottom lip out in a pout. "Kiss me; it'll make me feel better." Melody rolled her eyes,

"What's the magic word?" she asked.

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?" Ron asked hopefully, adding in the puppy eyes.

"Public display of affection coming, folks. Young children and easily squeamish people please avert your eyes," warned Melody jokingly before she stood on her tiptoes and pecked Ron on the lips.

"Come on, we're going to be late for Transfiguration," said Hermione, urging everyone to get to class on time. Harry, Melody and a slightly reluctant Ron followed in her wake.

They entered the Transfiguration classroom and took their usual seats. They were starting to transfigure larger things now that they were in the later stages of their magical education.

"Today, we will be transfiguring raccoons into skunks," said Professor McGonagall primly. "Be sure you don't agitate the skunks, because they _will_ spray you."

"I wonder who the rocket scientist who thought this up is," remarked Melody as she began transfiguring her raccoon. She wasn't all that good at Transfiguration either, but she got by. Hermione glared at her for her comment.

"You need to know this," she said.

"But what's the point?" whined Ron. Professor McGonagall glared at the redhead.

"Five points from Gryffindor, Mr. Weasley," she said sternly. Ron scowled and was happy when the bell finally rang for lunch.

"Melody, can I ask you something?" asked Hermione.

"You just did, but go ahead," Melody replied with a smile.

"How did you get into Hogwarts right away?" Hermione asked.

"I didn't," replied Melody. "I applied last February, and I didn't know if I was accepted until I got my letter the last week of summer."

"Ah, okay," said Hermione, understanding. She didn't pursue the issue further, which Melody was extremely grateful for.

It was true that Melody had applied for Hogwarts back in February. What everyone else didn't know about was the extensive interview process Melody had to go through. Apparently, Hogwarts didn't take transfers unless they were extenuating circumstances, and Julia and Melody had to do a lot of bargaining with Dumbledore, McGonagall and the Ministry. It had taken lots of Floo powder and arguing, but Melody had made it into Hogwarts. She was glad; if she hadn't made it, Melody probably wouldn't have been able to go to school at all, and would have had to take a year off.

"What class do we have next?" asked Ron in between monstrous bites of food.

"We have a study block," Hermione replied, "which I suggest you use it to actually _study, _Ronald Weasley." Ron stuck his tongue out in a childish fashion before shoveling more food into his mouth.

"Hey Melody, do you want to go flying after lunch?" asked Ron after swallowing.

"I don't fly," Melody replied. "I'm not very good; you know that."

"Come on, I'll teach you," said Ron. "It's easy."

"It's cold out," pointed out Melody.

"So? I've had to play in worse weather, believe you me," said Ron. "Come on, it'll be fun."

Hermione and Harry caught the progressively nervous expression on Melody's face. What Ron didn't know was that Melody was absolutely _petrified _of heights. They had found this out when they wanted Melody to climb up a tree with them. Melody vehemently refused to remove her feet from terra firma, and when asked why, she told them that ever since she had fallen off a broom at the age of eleven she didn't really like heights all that much. And now Ron was trying to get her up in the air, unaware of Melody's fear.

"If I go fly a broomstick, will you never bug me about it again?" asked Melody. Harry and Hermione's eyes widened; was she actually going to go through with this? Ron thought about his answer for a bit before replying.

"I guess I will, but I don't know how you wouldn't be able to not like it," he said.

"Okay, fine. But if I end up in the hospital wing, I'm blaming this on you," said Melody. Ron grinned brightly at this.

"You won't end up in the Hospital Wing," Ron said brightly. "I'll just pop up and get my Cleansweep from my room." With that, Ron jumped up from the table and rushed from the room.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Hermione as soon as Ron was out of earshot.

"Not really, but I have to get over my fear of flying somehow," Melody replied.

"Ron's my best mate and all, but are you sure you want him to teach you to fly?" asked Harry. "I mean, we could probably get Madam Hooch to teach you, or I could get my old Quidditch captain to come in. He's probably quite busy, but Wood would make time for an old friend..."

"Wait a minute," said Melody, "you don't mean Wood as in _Oliver _Wood, do you? Keeper for Puddlemere United?"

"Yep, that's the one," replied Harry. "Why, are you a fan?" Melody nodded and was about to say more, but just then Ron came back, holding his broom.

"You ready Mel?" he asked. Melody gulped and nodded faintly, her pale skin growing paler. She picked up her bag and swung her cloak over her shoulders and allowed Ron to lead her out of the Great Hall. Harry and Hermione shared a look; they just hoped their friend wouldn't end up in the Hospital Wing.

"Okay, you have to mount the broom," said Ron, circling Melody, who was attempting to mount the broom. "Grip it tightly, as I don't want you to slide off the end." Melody gripped the broom so tightly that her knuckles were turning white. "Now, kick off the ground, but not too hard. You don't want to go too high just yet."

Melody kicked off the ground, and she felt herself rising into the air. The broom was a little wobbly at first, as if it could sense Melody's fear, but it soon began rising quickly. It shuddered to a halt, and Melody looked down. My, Ron looked small from up here...

"Now lean forward and you should come back down," Ron yelled from the ground. Melody gulped and took a deep, shuddering breath to calm herself.

"Okay, Mel, you can do this," she whispered to herself. She leaned forward, hoping that the broom would go down, but instead it shot forward at lightning speed. Melody was so surprised that she lost her grip on the broom and, with a scream, began falling, falling, falling...

From the ground, Ron saw his girlfriend fall from her broom twenty feet in the air. He tried to react, but he couldn't think of a single, solitary spell that could help her. With a look of horror, he watched as Melody landed with a sickening _thump _on the ground.

"Oh shit, oh fuck, oh crap," Ron kept on saying over and over as he rushed over to where Melody was lying. He was so caught up in trying to get over to her as fast as he could that he didn't see the overgrown bat known as Snape sweep over and crouch at her side.

When he got there, Melody was deathly pale, her eyes closed. Blood was trickling out of her nose and one of her arms was at an odd angle. Snape looked up as Ron approached.

"Is she going to be okay?" asked Ron. Snape's eyes narrowed in intense dislike at the question.

"She just fell from a speeding broomstick. What do you think?" asked Snape. Ron shut up and let the Potions Master examine Melody more closely. "We have to get her to the Hospital Wing." Snape conjured a stretcher and placed Melody on it. Ron, Snape and the floating stretcher bearing Melody all headed up to the Hospital Wing. Unknowing to each other, Ron and Snape were both praying for Melody's life.


	10. Chapter 10

Angel of Mercy—Chapter 10

Snape and Ron rushed to the hospital wing, the former carrying Melody. Had he been in a more observant state of mind, Ron would have asked Snape why he didn't just use the _Mobilicorpus _spell.

After what seemed like forever and a day, Snape and Ron arrived at the infirmary. Snape kicked the door open and rushed in, with Ron following closely behind. The commotion had startled Madam Pomfrey so badly that, at first, she didn't see Melody being laid on one of the beds.

"Severus, Mr. Weasley, what is the meaning of this?" Pomfrey asked. Snape moved out of the way, and the matron saw Melody's limp form on the bed. "Oh."

"Me and Melody…" Ron began, but Snape cut in.

"Melody and _I_," he corrected. Ron glared at the potions professor. "Five points from Gryffindor, Weasley."

"Fine then…Melody and I were outside during our free block, and I was teaching her how to fly. I guess the broom could tell she was nervous, and it shot out from under her, and she fell," Ron explained.

"Are you daft, Weasley?!" shrieked Madam Pomfrey, making both Ron and Snape flinch, although no one could tell that Snape did. "What in Merlin's name made you think you were qualified to teach someone to fly one of those contraptions? If she wanted to learn how to fly, she should have asked Rolanda to teach her." Ron looked puzzled at the mention of the name, as if he were trying to place it. "Madam Hooch, Weasley. Now, I have a lot of work to do, and you have a class to get to. Severus, I'm going to need some healing and pain relief potions. I have enough right now, but I have a feeling that my supplies are going to be depleted soon."

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey."

"As you wish, Poppy."

The Gryffindor and the Potions Master left the Hospital wing in a hurry just as the bell rang. Rushing all the way to the dungeons, both were out of breath as they entered the Potions classroom. As Ron was making his way to the back of the room where Harry and Hermione were, Snape called out to him.

"Detention tonight for being late, Weasley. Come and see me after dinner," he said, not looking away from the blackboard he was writing on. Ron opened his mouth to protest when Snape added, "And five points from Gryffindor for the protesting whine that was about to come out of your mouth. Take your seat before I make it more."

A grumbling Ron made his way to the worktable behind Harry and Hermione. He dropped his bag on the floor, and the tinkling sound of breaking glass was heard. Ron took out his wand and muttered "_Reparo jars" _before taking out his books, quill and bottle of ink. Hermione and Harry shared a worried glance as Ron spread out a fresh piece of parchment; Ron _never _took notes in Potions.

"Is anything wrong, Ron?" whispered Hermione.

"I don't want to talk about it," Ron replied, not looking up from his note-taking.

"Where's Mel?" asked Harry, before Hermione could stop him. Ron looked up slightly, just enough so that his friends could see the tears in his eyes.

"I - don't – want – to - talk – about – it," Ron repeated slowly, as if trying to explain something to a small child. "Fuck off, Harry."

Both Harry and Hermione knew that at this point it would be a good idea to leave Ron alone. Neither Harry nor Hermione wanted him to snap and face the possibility of expulsion because of his actions.

Potions passed with no further incidences. Ron was sullen and silent all through Care of Magical Creatures and Transfiguration, except for when he was pulled out by Professor McGonagall briefly so that she could ask him about Melody. When they re-entered, Ron was red in the eyes, and McGonagall looked misty.

By the time dinner came around, Hermione was fed up with Ron's silence. She slammed her fork down on the table, startling everyone around her as Ron just idly picked at his pot pie.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, what the hell is wrong with you?!" she exclaimed, making Ron's head snap up. His eyes were wide with surprise. "And don't give me any bullshit. I know there's something wrong, don't try to hide it."

"There's been an accident; Mel's in the hospital wing," Ron replied, his eyes welling up with tears. He wiped them away quickly so that no one could see them. "I'm so stupid; I shouldn't have made her get on that broom. If I had just seen the signs, she'd still be here."

Harry and Hermione were speechless; of all the things they expected, that definitely wasn't it.

"How bad is it?" asked Hermione, finding her voice first.

"She was out cold when I left the infirmary before Potions," Ron replied. "Pomfrey told Snape and me that she had a lot to do to try and help her."

"Wait…why was Snape with you?" asked Harry confused.

"He was outside when Mel fell, and he carried her to the hospital wing," Ron replied. "Good thing, too. He's still and overgrown bat, but if hadn't been there, I'd still be running around like a chicken with its head cut off."

"Oh," said Harry and Hermione in unison.

"Do you think Madam Pomfrey will let us visit her?" asked Hermione. Now that she wasn't screaming at Ron anymore, to occupants of the Gryffindor table had lost interest and had returned to their own conversations.

"I don't know; I can't go and visit her tonight anyway," Ron replied. "I have detention tonight, remember?"

"We should wait until tomorrow, at least," said Harry. "I know what Pomfrey's like, and she'll kick us out." Harry was very familiar with the Hospital wing because he was in the infirmary about a month each school year due to various accidents that happen to him.

"That's a good idea," said Hermione. "Besides, I know for a fact that neither of you have done this week's homework."

Both boys sighed when she said this.

The hospital wing was dark and silent. Moonlight filtered in through a crack in the curtains and fell on Melody's pale face. A dark figure moved in the shadows, trying to remain undetected. If he were caught at the bedside of an injured Gryffindor student, there would be some very awkward questions. Many in the school would wonder what his intentions were; most would assume he was up to no good.

He quietly dragged a chair to Melody's bedside and sat in it, just staring at her, After a while he took one of her small, pale hands into one of his large ones and held it until the cold sunlight began to drift into the wing.


	11. Chapter 11

Angel of Mercy—Chapter 11

"Has she moved at all?"

"I'm afraid not, but it's only been a few days. However, if she doesn't stir soon, I feel that we may need to send her to St. Mungo's."

"Let's just hope it doesn't come to that. Good day to you, Poppy."

"Good day, Severus."

The three students crowded around Melody's bed shared a look, the same thought on their minds.

"Why the hell would Snape be concerned about a Gryffindor?" asked Ron.

"Search me," Harry replied, shrugging. Both looked at Hermione for an answer.

"What makes you think I have an answer?" she asked. Harry raised an eyebrow, and Hermione sighed in defeat. "Maybe Snape feels a duty or need to watch over her because he was the one that brought her in. However, there's one hypothesis that's been eating at my brain for a while."

"And that would be…?" prompted Ron.

"Well, you know how you inherit things from your parents, like how Harry has his mother's eyes and you have your parents' hair, right?" began Hermione.

"Right," agreed Harry and Ron, wondering where this was going.

"Well, sometimes you also inherit different mannerisms from your parents as well," Hermione continued.

"What does this have to do with your theory, Herms?" asked Harry.

"I'm getting to that. And don't call me Herms," replied Hermione. "Anyway, I've noticed things about Mel. She's so much like her mother in her mannerisms, but they look nothing alike. Mel's really pale, but her hair and eyes are really dark, whereas Julia has tanned skin and brown hair and blue eyes. Oh, and Mel's hair is extremely greasy without her special anti-oil shampoo. Just don't tell her I told you; she'll kill me."

"But what does that have to do with your hypothesis?" asked Ron. "I mean, why would having greasy hair, dark eyes and pale skin have anything to do with Snape being concerned for my girlfriend?"

"Use your head Ron," replied Hermione, an exasperated sigh escaping her lips. "Who else do you know that has greasy hair, dark eyes and extremely pale skin?" Harry's face dawned with comprehension. Ron, as usual, looked lost.

"But…how?" asked Harry.

"Well, you take a man and a woman who love each other very much…"began Hermione, fully prepared to give the "where did I come from?" speech that her parents had given her when she was five.

"I know the mechanics of _that_," said Harry. "I meant, how could he be her father? He's a total bastard!"

Ron was beginning to look a little green. "I hope you aren't talking about who I think you're talking about."

"If you think we're talking about Snape, then you'd be right," said Hermione. Ron paled and was speechless. "But don't go getting worried about it yet. After all, it's just a hypothesis, a theory, and theories can be proven wrong. Even I can be wrong, though it's rare."

"For once, Hermione, I hope you're wrong," said Ron.

There was a movement from the sole patient in the hospital wing. The dark figure that had taken to sitting at her bedside like some sort of guardian gargoyle watched as Melody stirred.

Her dark eyes fluttered open and for a moment they just stared blankly at the ceiling. When she tried to move, her eyes squeezed shut in pain. "Shi-it," she muttered, drawing out the word.

"Very eloquent, Miss Phillips," said a dark, sarcastic voice from her left. She jumped, startled, then flinched. With a visible effort, Melody rolled over so that she could face her companion.

"Definitely didn't expect you to be at my bedside," Melody remarked. "What the hell are _you _doing here anyways? Where are my friends?"

"It's just after midnight; if they are good Hogwarts students, they will most likely be tucked into their beds and sleeping soundly," replied Snape. "Of course, being the troublemakers they are, they're probably under Potter's invisibility cloak, prowling the school to keep their minds off your situation."

"Are you implying that this is entirely my fault?" asked Melody. "Because I assure you Professor, I was pushed into it." _By Ron,_ a little voice in her head pointed out. Melody pushed the thought aside.

"I should go and alert Poppy that you're awake," said Snape, seemingly averting the subject. Without another word, the Potions Master got up and left the room to locate Madame Pomfrey. Melody fell back onto her pillow with a frustrated sigh, ignoring the pain that rippled through her body.

How much trouble could one act of appeasement cause? After all, Melody knew that Ron would have been hurt if she hadn't accepted his offer of a flying lesson. Ron had tried, though he didn't like it, some tofu she had had for dinner one night.

_But there is a difference between trying new food and trying something dangerous without a trained instructor,_ the logical part of her brain argued. _You could have died, you know_.

This brought up another thought: _what if Ron decided to do something else extremely dangerous? _Would he put her in danger again?

Melody was still pondering her dilemma when Madame Pomfrey bustled in, wearing her dressing gown and curlers. If the situation hadn't been so serious, Melody would have burst out laughing.

"Oh good, you're awake," she said as she shoved a spoonful of potion down Melody's throat. The girl grimaced; the potion didn't want to go down easily. However, her aches and pains began to disappear as the fluid flowed down to her stomach. After a few more medications, Melody began to get drowsy and soon drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

Hermione ran down the girls' staircase, a piece of parchment in her hand. She scanned the common room, and when she didn't see who she was looking for, she rolled her eyes and ran up the boys' staircase.

"Wake up, you lazy bums!" Hermione exclaimed, throwing open Harry and Ron's curtains.

"Where's the fire 'Mione?" asked Harry, still half asleep. He placed his glassed in front of his sleep-filled eyes.

"Harry, I love you, but if you call me 'Mione' again, you'll be looking for a new girlfriend," Hermione replied as she shook Ron awake. The other boys in the dormitory were beginning to stir, and with their stirring came grumbling.

"Go back to bed, Hermione."

"Yeah, it's too early!"

"Mimblewimble."

"Oh shut it, all of you," Hermione retorted. "I'm sorry to have disturbed your Saturday morning lie-in, but this is extremely important."

"What's so important that it couldn't wait until about noon?" asked Ron, irritated.

"Your girlfriend is awake and we can go see her after breakfast," Hermione replied.

_That _woke Harry and Ron up.


	12. Chapter 12

Angel of Mercy—Chapter 12

Melody was in the middle of eating her breakfast when Harry, Ron and Hermione burst into the hospital wing, all chatters and smiles. When they saw Melody, they ran across the room and smothered her in hugs and, in Ron's case, kisses.

"Ow…ow…OW!" Melody exclaimed, flinching. The original Gryffindor trio jumped off her and crowded around her bed. "I guess the pain-relief potions wore off sooner than Pomfrey thought they would."

"So, how are you feeling?" asked Harry.

"Like crap," Melody replied. "I'm sore, I haven't bathed in a week and I just want out of here!"

"Well, you can't leave yet," said Madame Pomfrey, bustling over with a tray of potions. "I want to keep you here for observation, just to make sure no permanent damage has been done. You can leave tomorrow, if you have a clean bill of health."

Melody sighed and flopped down onto her pillow, so accustomed to her bodily aches and pains that she didn't even bother flinching. Madame Pomfrey was done with her business and bustled out, leaving the four friends alone.

"So, what do you want to do once you get out of here?" asked Ron. "I was thinking that I could start teaching you how to play Quidditch. You know, if you get really good you could be in the team next year. Wouldn't that be fun?"

Melody just looked at him as if he had grown an extra head.

"Do you not remember what happened to me a week ago?" she asked.

"Well yeah, but that was just a little setback," Ron replied. Melody gaped like a fish at Ron's insensitivity. Harry and Hermione shared a look; this was not going to end well. "We just need to get you over your fear, and we can get you back in the air again."

"You don't get over a fear like you get over a cold, Ron; it's not that simple," Melody said softly. "I could have died; it was sheer dumb luck that I didn't break anything. At least, I'm pretty sure I didn't break anything."

"See? You're okay now. You're fine to go up in the air. We can go up tomorrow! It'll be fun!" exclaimed Ron. Melody gaped at him again.

"What part of 'I could have died' don't you understand?" asked Melody. "I happen to like having my feet on the ground, not six feet under with the rest of my body. I love you Ron, but if you want to keep putting me into danger like that, then maybe we shouldn't be together anymore."

Harry and Hermione realized too late that they probably should have left when this discussion had started. As quietly as they could, they tiptoed out of the hospital wing. Neither Ron nor Melody noticed.

"What are you saying? Are you breaking up with me?" asked Ron.

"It looks that way, doesn't it?" replied Melody. She could see Ron's eyes fill with tears.

"Well, fine then," he said, his voice strangely high-pitched. Without another word, Ron turned on his heel and stormed out of the hospital wing. Melody flopped back onto her pillow, hitting her head on the headboard in the process.

"Son of a bitch!"

Sunday morning came and Melody was let out of the infirmary. She had a slight limp, but Madame Pomfrey claimed that it would be gone in a few days if she was careful. She decided to go and surprise her friends by going up to Gryffindor tower. When she walked through the portrait hole, it seemed like everyone looked up; no one looked happy.

Ron, Harry and Hermione were sitting in a corner, their heads bent together in deep conversation. When Harry saw her coming, he nudged his two companions and the whispering ceased immediately.

"You're out, that's great," said Hermione, but there wasn't any real excitement in her voice.

"Yeah, we missed you," agreed Harry. He, too, didn't have any real excitement in his voice. Ron remained silent, avoiding Melody's eyes. An awkward silence passed between the four of them, and no one seemed willing to break it. Melody had a feeling she knew what had happened; Ron had told Harry and Hermione that she had broken up with him, and both felt a loyalty to comfort their friend.

"Well, I should probably go and track down the homework I missed," Melody said. She turned around and began limping towards the portrait hole when Hermione stopped her.

"I've got your homework right here," she said, pulling out a sheaf of parchment from her bag. "I even stopped by the classes we didn't have together and got your homework from them."

"Thanks Hermione, I really appreciate it," Melody said as she took the pile of papers. "Well, I'm off to the library to go work on all of this. Don't expect to see me any time soon."

"If you need any help…" began Hermione, but Melody stopped her.

"I don't need your charity, Hermione. Don't feel sorry for me for something I chose to do. I'll see you all later." Melody turned and stormed out of the Gryffindor common room. Or, it would have been storming out had it not been for her limp.

Just as she reached the portrait hole, she heard someone say, "Good riddance."

---

Melody sat in the library, doing the pile of homework her teachers had assigned. For the past few minutes she had the feeling that someone was watching her. She looked up, and as she did she saw a flash of bushy brown hair go around the corner. There was only one person that Melody knew of that had that kind of hair.

"Get out from behind that bookshelf Hermione, I know you're there," Melody said. Hermione came out from behind the bookcase. She moved and stood next to Melody's chair.

"Do you need any help?" asked Hermione.

"Cut the crap Hermione; you didn't come down to ask if I needed help," said Melody. She finished writing something on her Muggle Studies essay before looking up at her friend. "You came to ask why the hell I broke up with Ronnie. And don't try to lie; you're a horrible liar."

"So, why _did _you break up with Ron?" asked Hermione. Melody sighed.

"He thought nothing of putting my life in danger; he knew about my deathly fear of heights and he still wanted me to get on that stupid broom after my ordeal," se replied. "I still love him, but I know that it would be too difficult on our relationship if we continued. I can't be with someone who can just throw caution to the wind, and most possibly my life along with it."

"So, it's all about you, isn't it?" asked Hermione. "You got scared, and you wanted out."

"I happen to like being alive, and I'd like to stay that way long enough to graduate, get a job, get married and have a whole bunch of kids," Melody replied. "If it means not being with Ronnie, then that's something I'm going to have to live with."

"You're making a big mistake," Hermione said quietly. "You're turning away one of the greatest guys around." Melody stood up, facing her friend. She fixed Hermione with an even, unblinking gaze.

"You're making me sound like a heartless bitch, like I haven't thought this through," Melody said. "Well, I'll let you in on a little secret, Hermione. That was _all _I thought about during my stay in that damned infirmary. Everyone thought I was out cold, but thoughts kept running through my head, and the only thing I was thinking about was the fact that Ron could have killed me. I understand if you refuse to be my friend because of my convictions, and I'm sorry we have to part like this, but I have to stand up for what I feel is right. If that means I have to lose friends because of it, then so be it."

"Then I'm sorry too," said Hermione, a touch of frost in her voice. "I'm sorry I ever thought of you as a friend." Without another word, Hermione spun on her heel and stalked out of the library. Melody glared at her ex-friend's back before sitting back down in her chair.

"Two faced bitch," she muttered as she continued writing her Muggle Studies essay. After a few minutes she heard someone whisper in her ear.

"Have my eyes and ears deceived me?" it asked. Melody turned around to face none other than the smirking countenance of Draco Malfoy. "Have the house of Lions just cast one of their own out into to cold? The house that is known for its family-like atmosphere?"

"Fuck off Malfoy," growled Melody, reaching the end of her fuse. She did _not _want to snap, even if it _was _Malfoy who pushed her over the edge. She was bigger than that.

"What did you do? Commit murder? Say something bad about Dumbledork? Or—the horror—break the heart of one of their finest?" taunted Malfoy, enjoying himself immensely as he was Melody's annoyance grow.

"You'll find out whether I tell you or not. Now kindly get your furry, ugly ferret ass out of my presence before I hex you into next week," Melody replied through gritted teeth.

"Actually, I have a fairly nice arse. Would you like to see?" asked Malfoy. Melody shuddered; was the blond Slytherin coming on to her?

"I'll take a rain check, Malfoy," she replied. "Now, I have a lot of work to do, so if you wouldn't mind getting on with your pathetic life, I'd greatly appreciate it."

"Actually, I do mind; I happen to like this part of the library," Malfoy replied, sitting down next to Melody. "I'm not very fond of the company, though."

"That makes two of us, Malfoy," she retorted. "And get your feet off my homework; I have to hand that in tomorrow!"

"Oh, so sorry," Malfoy said, not sounding sorry at all. However, he did put his feet back on the ground. "So, why do you have so much homework? I don't remember the professors assigning this much for the weekend."

"That's because this is all the work from the past week," Melody replied, becoming irritated because the Malfoy brat couldn't take a hint.

"Ah yes, I noticed the distinct lack of the loudmouth American," Malfoy remarked. "Now tell me, were you intentionally skiving off your lessons, or were you actually suspended like Snape said would happen?"

"Neither, actually. I was out cold in the infirmary," Melody replied. All while this conversation was going on, she was scribbling furiously on her parchment. She finished her Muggle Studies assignment with a flourish and put it aside so that the ink could dry. As she was pulling out her Transfiguration essay, Malfoy grabbed her Muggle Studies assignment.

"This has to be the most boring class ever," he remarked, scanning the large, loopy writing. "Why would you want to learn about Muggles anyway? You should know all about them, considering you are one."

"You know, just because you can't recognize a family name, it doesn't mean they're Muggle-born," Melody informed him. "My mother just so happens to be a witch, and as far as I know my father was a wizard."

"'As far as you know', eh?" asked Malfoy, a slightly malicious glint in his eye. "What, was your mother such a village broomstick that she's not sure who your father is?"

"No more than your mother," Melody retorted as she began packing up her books. Malfoy's cheeks were rosy with an angry flush.

"Don't insult my mother," he warned.

"Then don't insult mine. As they say, 'If you can't take it, don't dish it out'," Melody shot back. She stood up from her chair and hauled her over stuffed backpack onto her shoulder. "You should blush more often; you look cute with a little color. Very flattering." She laughed when she saw his jaw drop. Melody patted Malfoy on the head and walked out of the library, her giggles breaking the somber atmosphere.


	13. Chapter 13

**Angel of Mercy**

**Here we are, the talk between Julia and Melody. All suspicions will be confirmed, and you will officially know who Mel's father is. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 13

That night, Melody skipped dinner, opting to instead stay in the empty Gryffindor common room. She did not want to deal with her housemates at the moment, but she knew she couldn't hide form them forever.

She looked up sharply when the slight creak of the portrait's hinges alerted her of the arrival of someone. Getting ready to bolt up to her dormitory, Melody waited to see who it was. She relaxed visibly when she saw that it was someone who _didn't _hate her.

"Jesus tap-dancing Christ, mum! You almost gave me a frickin' heart attack!" Melody exclaimed, breathing hard. "What are you doing up here, anyway? Don't you have to patrol or something?"

"Nice to see you, too," Julia said with slight sarcasm. "Can't a mother come and visit her daughter?" Melody looked at her mother with suspicion.

"That's not the only reason," she said. "You wanted to make sure I was okay after my accident and my break up with Ron."

"If I didn't know better, I'd say Legilimency was hereditary," Julia muttered. "You sounded so much like your father there, it scared me. Yes, I did come to see if you were all right. Are you all right?"

"Spiffing," Melody replied darkly. "After all, almost dying, breaking up with my boyfriend and losing the majority of my friends in the span of a week and a half is probably the best thing to ever happen to me."

"I don't like your sarcasm, young lady," Julia warned. "I _knew _sending you to Hogwarts was a bad idea. I should have made you stay in Salem with a foster family. It would have kept you away from everything…from him."

"Kept me away from who, mum?" asked Melody, curious. Julia knew she had said too much and tried to fix it.

"No one, pumpkin," she replied, using a long-forgotten nickname. "Are you sure you're all right?"

"Of course I'm not all right!" exclaimed Melody. "I'm under a lot of stress right now! We're fighting a war—albeit a cold one at the moment—school is hell with bad lighting, my house has shunned me and my own mother is keeping secrets from me. Now, I demand some answers. Who are you trying to hide me from?"

"Your father," Julia replied. Melody's eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"You know who my father is?" she asked.

"Of course I know who your father is! I knew as soon as I found out I was pregnant, and it was cemented when I saw your eyes. He's the only other person who had eyes like that," Julia replied, suddenly weary. She sighed. "I never told you who your father was because of what he is, or rather, what he _used _to be. I never thought I'd have to deal with it again, but then it all came back to me when I saw him in the Three Broomsticks. Everything just came flooding back, and I debated with myself whether or not to tell him he had a kid. Finally, I decided to, and Halloween presented the perfect opportunity."

"Please don't be who I think it is," said Melody. "I'm already an outcast enough, and if it became common knowledge that I'm the Bat of the Dungeon's daughter, I'll be disowned for sure!"

"You don't have to tell anyone," Julia said. Melody gaped at her.

"Do you know how fast things travel in this school? I swear, the walls have ears. The talking portraits don't help, either," said Melody. As if on cue, the subjects in the portraits around the room turned away; the majority had been listening with rapt attention. "I'm right, aren't I?"

"Yes, Severus—er, I mean, Professor Snape—is your father," Julia replied. Melody shuddered, and Julia laughed at her daughter's reaction. "We met during the first war, when he was on a mission in the States. I was assigned to keep an eye on him, to make sure he didn't do anything stupid or illegal. I'd _like _to say that we fell in love despite our opposing personalities. However, the truth is that we got extremely drunk one night and things got a little…_wild, _I guess. By the time I knew I was pregnant, Severus had returned to the UK and I had no means of contacting him. He had no idea he had a daughter."

Melody was suddenly aware of the conspicuous absence of her housemates despite the fact that dinner had been over for almost half an hour. Where was everyone?

"Ugh, I guess I can add 'finding out my dad is a total bastard' on the list of crappy stuff that's happened to me this week," Melody remarked. She didn't have much of a chance to think about it because at that moment the remainder of the Gryffindors began to filter in through the portrait hole. Most were so surprised to see Julia that they forgot to glare at Melody. The former got up, smiled at her daughter and left without another word. As soon as the portrait clicked shut, Melody got up and silently made her way to her dormitory, avoiding eye contact with anyone and everyone.

---

The next morning Melody groaned as the cold dawn sunlight shone in her face. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, and wanting to avoid the rush at breakfast, she slowly dragged herself out of bed. After digging through her trunk, finding her uniform and putting it on, Melody grabbed her bag and went down to breakfast.

The Great Hall was almost empty; only a few people from each house were at each table, and there were only a handful of teachers at the head table. Much to her annoyance, both the Malfoy brat and Snape were there. Melody sat as far away from people and as close to the door as possible, to make for a quick getaway. She kept her eyes focused on her food, which was probably why she didn't see anyone come over until they sat across from her. The expensive cologne was enough identification alone. Melody's head snapped up, and she glared at her new breakfast companion.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she hissed. Malfoy just smirked in amusement. "I'm already in deep shit with my house; if they see you, I'll be disowned!"

"And that would be a bad thing why…?" Malfoy asked. "I hate to break it to you Snape, but Gryffindors aren't exactly known for their open arms if you betray one of them. Of course, that goes for all houses…except for the Hufflepuffs. They like everyone."

"Wait…how do you know that?!" exclaimed Melody, her voice a high-pitched squeak. "Only me, my mum and Snape are supposed to know that."

"I don't know…it was sort of a moment of clarity," Malfoy replied, examining his fingernails calmly. Melody glared at him as she speared a piece of apple with er fork. "Besides, it's just a theory. Do you really expect me to know the inner workings of the lesser houses?"

"I don't mean that, you dumbass," Melody said. "How did you know that Snape the bat is my father? As far as I know, only my mum, me and Snape know about that."

"Such language will get a little girl into trouble," said Malfoy with a smirk. Melody glared at him again. "I was listening outside Snape's office on Halloween to see if you and Weasel were going to be severely punished. Much to my disappointment, all you got was a fifteen point deduction."

"What can I say? My charming wit and dazzling looks got me off the hook," Melody said with a slight smile. Malfoy raised an eyebrow. "Okay, fine, my mum bailed me out. I'm sure your father has gotten you out of scrapes loads of times. Hey…I thought you were out cold that night?"

"Ah, the joys of being a good actor. So anyway, how is Weasel? I'm surprised he's not down here trying to get in your pants," said Malfoy, his smirk back in full force. "Unless, of course, he's already bedded you. Then I'd say you've let yourself sink to the bottom of wizard kind."

Just then, Harry, Ron and Hermione came into the Great Hall. Ron and Melody's eyes met; his were filled with barely suppressed rage and hers with blatant surprise.

"I don't think my love life is any of your fucking business," Melody said to Malfoy, hastily getting up. She slung her bag over her shoulder and quickly left the Great Hall, avoiding the eyes of the Trio as she passed. Malfoy got up and followed her, ignoring the surprised and angry looks from the rest of the students.

Melody strode quickly, almost running, to the stairs leading to the dungeons. She thought she heard footsteps behind her, but she didn't look back to see who it was. Knowing her luck, it would be either Malfoy or Ron; she couldn't decide which one was worse.

"It seems like I've touched a nerve," she heard Malfoy behind her. Melody could hear the smirk that was most likely on his face. "It seems that Toughest Little Lion has a chink in her armor." Melody turned around slowly, her wand drawn and a look of pure venom on her face.

"You have no idea what the hell you're talking about," she said in a deadly whisper. "Quit poking your twitchy little ferret nose where it doesn't belong before I hex you so hard your future grandchildren will feel it."

"My, my, my, Miss Philips, such threats will get a young Gryffindor such as yourself into trouble," said a silky voice behind Melody. She jumped and turned around only to see the bat of the dungeons, Snape himself. "Not even out of the hospital wing for a full two days and you're already running your mouth. Pity, I thought that even a Gryffindor such as yourself would learn better than that."

"P-Professor, I-I…" stammered Melody while Malfoy was trying very hard, and failing, to suppress his snickers.

"Save it, Miss Phillips," snarled Snape. I do not want to hear your pathetic excuses. You will serve detention with me tonight and twenty points will be deducted fro threatening a student. Good day." Snape turned around and swept down to his dungeons. As soon as he was out of earshot, Melody whirled around and glared at the now fully snickering Malfoy.

"What is so fucking funny?" she asked, her temper beginning to boil.

"You should have seen your face!" he exclaimed, almost doubled over in laughter. "It was priceless, absolutely priceless!" Malfoy was so wrapped up in his own amusement that he didn't see Melody draw her wand and whisper something. Malfoy's laughter gradually got higher and higher until is sounded like he had inhaled helium. He gasped and put one hand on his throat, a look of shock on his face.

"You should have seen your face! It was priceless, absolutely priceless!" she mocked, her cackle sounding eerily like the Wicked Witch's from _The Wizard of Oz. _"Smell ya later, Malfoy!"

With that, Melody grinned brightly and began skipping down the corridor. She didn't get very far when she saw Ron, who was walking purposefully towards her. Her mood darkened immediately as she tried to breeze by him. However, that wasn't to be.

"Let me go!" Melody exclaimed when Ron grabbed her arm. "What the hell do you want?"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" exclaimed Ron, his strong fingers digging into her arm. "You're consorting with the enemy! You're going to get yourself killed!"

"Oh, so now you're concerned about my welfare!" shouted Melody. "You're such a fucking hypocrite, Ronald Weasley. I can take care of myself, and I don't need you to look out for me."

"Look Mel, I'm sorry. I've seen the error of my ways, and I know that making you fly a broom against your will was prolly the most idiotic thing to do," Ron said, sounding sincere. "Can you ever forgive me?"

"So, who told you to say that? Harry or Hermione?" asked Melody, crossing her arms and raising her pierced eyebrow. "I'm serious Ron; leave me the hell alone. Trust me, you do _not _want what happened to Malfoy happen to you. Or worse."

"What did you do to Malfoy?!" asked Ron.

"You'll find out when he says something," Melody replied. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to be on time for class for a change."

She turned and left the bewildered redhead in the middle of the corridor. So far, her day was turning out to be absolutely horrid.


End file.
